Lose Yourself in the Music
by AllaceRose
Summary: This is the story of a love that just wasn't enough. This is the story of a love that couldn't be. Clace, Rated T for mild suggestive themes, and language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The Plastic Soldiers

**I came up with this story this morning after I went to a concert last night. The Plastic Soldiers will be based off of a real band I went and saw and some of the story will be real and the others plain fantasy.**

**Also, please read my other story, Gifts and Curses.**

**R&R?**

* * *

_Clary_

The day Jace and I met, Isabelle had dragged me to go see a band she'd discovered a week earlier. They were a local band, famous in the area but I had never heard of them. Apparently they were really good and Isabelle found the lead singer cute so she convinced me to go with her. That was the night I saw him. Not the lead singer, no, even though _everyone _went for him. Who would catch my eye but the keyboardist, Jace Wayland?

This is a story of romance, music, self-discovery and… forget that crap. This is the story of how Jace and I met, fell in love, but were torn apart. Mainly because I was a fool and Jace was too old for me.

You see, I never pictured myself as a band groupie. I was never one of those girls who followed a band wherever they went and stood at the front, dancing suggestively, hoping to catch the eye of the musicians. I was a stay-at-home girl myself, but I enjoyed dancing now and then when I had the chance.

The week before, Isabelle (my best friend) was telling me all about a concert she went to that her church held. Her sister discovered it before her and she was gushing about the lead singer, Simon. I searched him up online. He was okay, I guess, but she said that he was so much cuter in person. Out of curiosity, I went.

It was freezing when we arrived, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. She told me it was a church thing so I wasn't sure how to dress. I settled for skinny jeans, a camisole and a black lace shirt over it. My red curls brushed and tied back, gold thong sandals on my feet. Simple enough. And Isabelle insisted on doing my make-up so my green eyes were outlined with thick black kohl, making them seem huge.

When we walked in, they were playing the song Raise Your Glass- by P!nk. Isabelle said that they did mostly modern stuff or classic songs that everyone knew of so people could sing and dance along. But wrote a few songs by themselves too.

If it _was_ really a church concert, no one in there acted like it, except maybe the adults. Isabelle dragged me up to the front where her friends were. They were dressed in low-cut tank tops and push-up bras, tight jeans and flip-flops standing right up to the line where we couldn't go any further. One of the girls (I would later know her name was Kaelie) launched herself at Isabelle the minute we appeared. Isabelle warned me she was wild.

At the beginning, the concert was a little slow, there weren't many people. Isabelle told me that everyone came after the intermission when it got dark. Isabelle was dancing to the music so I followed suit, my hands thrown up into the air, bouncing lightly on my feet, my hair swishing. After a while, my hairband threatened to fall out so I just let it down, red curls falling down my back. It was exhausting. Kaelie and her friends Seelie and Tasmania (Taz) were doing pop-lock-and drop it which was completely inappropriate for the song but they were showing off. They also had a bottle of blue Gatorade which I suspected had some sort of high alcohol content inside.

I saw Simon, of course everyone saw him. He was stationed dead center of the stage, singing his soul out to Fun.'s We Are Young.

Then I saw him. Jace. He had blonde hair, gold eyes, and he wore a nice button-down gray shirt and fitted jeans-not too skinny like Simon's-. He was probably the cutest out of all of them, but of course everyone goes for the lead singer, not the rest of the band. He looked up a couple of times and his face took my breath away.

Of course, Isabelle noticed. She was teasing me about it.

Then it was intermission. After their last song, a white curtain fell dramatically in front the stage, stained Technicolor by the lights behind it. Isabelle grabbed my hand, "Come on! Let's go back stage."

We stepped out from under the tent and realized we were close to deaf. It felt like there was cotton in my ears and my voice came out soft and quiet. We never did make it back stage because of security but when we were heading back to the stage, I saw him walking my way. My breath hitched. I paused as he was in front of me and said a shy, "Hi."

"Hi," he said back, grinning. He was really tall and I had to stare up at him. Isabelle pushed me forward muttering in my ear, "Leave a little bit of mystery."

I regretted not introducing myself then, but all's well that ends well but that's for later.

For now, the song _Teach me how to dougie_ came on and because Kaelie, Seelie and Taz didn't know how to dougie or dance anything out of grinding and pop-lock-and-drop-it, they were grinding on each other, showing off to a group of cute boys next to us. Seriously. There had to be something in the Gatorade because Kaelie gets really affectionate. She started kissing everyone all over except the lips.

I guess the energy got to me, like the energy of dances and nightclubs and concerts always got to me, and I was dancing as crazy as all of them, grinding in a line with the boys and girls. And from the moment I saw Jace Wayland, I became a Plastic Soldiersgroupie.

Simon was walking around the crowd, ever the player. He was taking pictures, kissing girls, and giving hugs. Jace was somewhere in the back doing the same I guess. Kaelie insisted on taking a picture with Simon. I still have it on my phone to prove it.

I was off dancing and when I looked back, Simon had kissed Isabelle on the cheek. Now Isabelle was a natural-born temptress but even so, she was blushing profusely. We were both 15, but Isabelle was used to men much older. But Simon announced he turned 30 the day before. He was twice our age!

The DJ had played the Cupid Shuffle and a couple of other dancing songs during intermission and before we knew it, it was over.

The crowd had shifted, pushing me right up to the rope so my belly rubbed against it. The curtain dropped without a warning, sending a wind right up to my face. Kaelie was gone by then, taking Seelie and Taz with her to do who-knows-what. Oh right, Taz had split her pants "dropping" it. She deserved it, I guess.

Feeling bold, I blew a kiss to Jace. He looked surprise but withdrew a hand from the keyboard with a wave and a point to me as if to say "back at you". And proceeded into a long solo, everyone falling silent. It was a mournful piece, with a soft high trill and passionate chords. It didn't fit in the pop and rock theme of the night. It was moody, dark, and emotional. I didn't pin him for that kind of guy. But then it picked up the pace, his fingers flying across the keys and cheers rose up and he finished. The rest of the band picked up again but I was still breathless from his piece, staring.

That was when I decided that I was absolutely in love with Jace.

Of course I couldn't admit it.

When Isabelle asked on the car ride home, I replied "Of course I like him. He's really talented and he's cute so that helps too."

She rolled her eyes, "That's not what I meant."

I knew it, but I wouldn't show it until next week when I saw Jace again and my story continued.

* * *

**So, love? Hate? I don't know about this story. It was on a whim. There will be Clace later I promise.**

**Allace**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Aphrodite's Ambrosia

**Sorry I was gone, I was on vacation and swimming in a waterpark has completely destroyed my skin. Ugh. But you don't need to know that.**

**Raspberry Cream Gelato for krikanalo, Guest, Mara Fray, fangirlnati0n, Catia Rose, and Animalover99.**

**Catia Rose-(that sounds like a familiar name, where's it from?) I didn't mention Jace's age yet, it'll be revealed soon, probably in this chapter.**

**Thank you for your support guys. I love reviews like I love ice cream and that's saying a lot.**

**R&R?**

* * *

Turns out the Plastic Soldiers performed every Saturday, unless they had other engagements. Of course, I could follow them across the state, going to every performance like some of the crazies did, but I figured I'd settle for Saturdays. And plus, like Isabelle said, I should leave a bit of mystery. I'm _not_ obsessive though. He's just talented, the whole band is talented. It's okay to have crushes on attractive people, right?

I was silently ranting in my head as Isabelle got me ready. It was warmer today, the cold spell having lifted, and that meant I can actually wear tank tops. And if I can wear tank tops, Isabelle is going to make me. So that's how I ended up in a black tank crop top with the Jack Daniels emblem on it, ripped jean shorts and red sandals. She said that she was going to make me so pretty that Jace couldn't resist. Of course, pretty translates to slutty when it came to bands.

The cool air hit my tummy but I wasn't shaking like last week. That also meant that it was going to be even hotter under the tent, up by the stage. Like last time, Kaelie greeted Isabelle with a bear hug, but she included me this time too. I guess she thought I was okay.

"Heyyy, gurl," she giggled, bouncing lightly on her toes to the music before bending down and snagging one of those opaque aluminum water bottles from by our feet. She waved it in front of my face, offering me to take it.

"What's in it?" I asked cautiously.

"Aphrodite's Ambrosia," she answered slyly, "Whoever drinks it will fall in love in the next 4-5 hours."

I looked at her dubiously and Kaelie burst out into a fit of laughter, "Apple juice, cherry grenadine, a shot of tequila, a shot of vodka. Try it, it's good."

Warily, I screwed the bottom open and took a sip. I blinked as the warm liquid flowed down my throat. It was strong, but you couldn't taste much alcohol. It tasted like fruit punch and sparkling water. I passed it back to Kaelie who gave it to Isabelle who took a swig eagerly.

They were playing _I Got A Feeling_ and I was a little scared to dance like last time because with every bounce, the shirt almost came over my bra. Taz wasn't here today and Isabelle, Kaelie, Seelie and I enjoyed the front of the crowd with a bit more room.

I don't know how much I drank of that Ambrosia as we passed it around but soon, the lights got blurry and I danced with more abandon. They played Journey and _Glad You Came_ and Ed Sheeran and song after song after song. My feet hurt, I was sweating profusely and my throat was raw from singing along, hoping to catch the attention of a certain keyboardist.

"Hey, listen to this," Isabelle chuckled in my ear at one point, getting tipsy herself, "So Jace, you're pretty good at the piano, want to try that fingering on me sometime?"

"What?!" I screeched, embarrassed.

"You heard me," she winked.

I buried my face in my hands, blushing, "Why did you tell me that?"

"It's intermission, let's go see if we can meet lover boy," Isabelle laughed, grabbing my and Kaelie's hands. Seelie followed along. I didn't really like her; of course, I didn't really like Kaelie either but Seelie came off aggressive and temperamental, like a spoiled brat. She looked like she had a problem with me.

We made like a pair of hyenas to the back, sneaking in to the lounge area. It was dark, covered in tarp, lighted only by the streetlamps in the parking lot out back. It was fenced off by orange plastic netting.

"Um, hi," Isabelle says "shyly". At least I think she was putting on an act.

"Hi," Simon pipes up. They were playing video games? He had his guitar across his lap, tuning softly as Black Ops screamed in the background. It was a small portable television and I guess they brought their games with them wherever they went. I mean, they could be easily bored.

Jace was sitting on the couch next to them, leaning back, eyes closed. Was he sleeping?

"I'm Isabelle," she introduced himself.

"Kaelie," Kaelie waves.

"I'm Clary," I tell them.

"M'names Seelie," Seelie winks. She's an insufferable flirt.

Simon and the rest of them waves to us except Jace who was still sleeping, "I'm Simon, that's Matt, Eric, Kirk, Jordan, and the ever-energetic Jace."

They all waved and smiled in turn and Jace just cocked his head towards us, blinked slowly and smiled before going back to sleep. Okay… who the hell does he think he is?

"Can you sign my boobs?" Kaelie asks, bounding up to him.

"Sure, how old are you?" he motions for a pen and a director or whatever throws it to him.

"Umm, how old do I need to be?" she bats her eyelashes. Seelie had taken position squished up next to Jace and Matt.

Simon shakes his head, chuckling, "I can't touch minors."

"Who said I was a minor?" she asks challengingly.

"You implied it."

"How?"

"You didn't automatically reply 18 or something," Simon pointed out, "So anywhere else you'd like me to sign?"

She looks defeated for a second and Isabelle stepped up, "Can you sign my tank top then?"

The moment Simon got a good look at Isabelle, Kaelie didn't stand a chance. See, Isabelle was beautiful but she didn't always know it. I was with her when she fought through bulimia, anorexia, dieting, excessive exercise, and then recovering after all of that. She'd gained her 120 pounds back (she was tall 5'8'' or so) and she finally filled out in all the right places. With her new found curves and her raven hair, blue eyes, Simon was a goner. Then again, we were minors.

"Well we have to go on stage again in about ten minutes," Matt called.

"Right, so-uh-," Simon stammered, "You guys have to leave. Sorry."

…

"Here, take it," Kaelie handed me the bottle of ambrosia as we headed back to the tent.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's a gift, from me to you," she laughed, "Besides, I can't drink anymore, I'm getting dizzy. My aunt's going to kill me if she gets a good look at me."

The concert passed by too quickly, but my eardrums hurt from standing too close to the amps. My whole body was vibrating from the sound and also possibly the alcohol. I was trying not to stare too much at Jace, but it was getting awkward, looking everywhere but the small circle of space where there was the keyboard and the said keyboardist. I couldn't resist anyways, sneaking a glance. He didn't notice. His eyes were on the keys, or the many buttons on the floor or whatever. And when he did almost notice, I made my eyes quickly snap to Eric who stood playing the bass before me. He gave me a guitar pick, pressed to my cheek, stuck there by my own sweat. They played an encore and Simon got up on one of the big amps by the stage and everyone went wild. But it was like a dream, all gone too fast.

"Come on," Isabelle said, "My brother will be here soon to pick us up."

"Right," I murmured, still lost in the daze. The blue lights shut off and the tent ones came on, making the night as bright as day. Well, almost.

"You're still looking for him, aren't you?" she giggled, "Let's go find him then."

"No no no no NO!" I protested but let her pull me towards the back. And then her hand was gone and I stood alone in the crowd moving out. What?

"Um, hey," a deep smooth voice greeted me. I turned around and came face to face with Jace. He was a lot hotter up close, he looked like a golden god.

"Hi," I replied.

"I'm Jace," he held out a hand.

"I know," I grinned, taking it, "I'm Clary."

"I know," he smiles back, "So are you doing anything after?"

"It's 11," I point out.

"And?" he raises an eyebrow.

"And I'm free," I shrug, "But I have to tell my friend first."

He chuckles and points to something behind me, "Looks like it's not going to be a problem."

I turned my head and saw Isabelle talking with Simon. Ditcher.

"So me and the band are going to Simon's house to hang out after, can you come?"

"Of course," I twirled to nod and motion with my eyebrows at Isabelle who winks back, motioning at her phone, "Yep, I'm game."

"Great, we can all go in the van," he frowned, "That sounded a little creepy, didn't it?"

"Yes," I admitted.

I completely blame this part of the night on the ambrosia. I should've never agreed to this, but my judgment was clouded! Soon, I was at Simon's, in downtown. It was the part of town that my parent's would've never let me set foot in. But I was at a sleepover at Isabelle's tonight and she called Alex and told him not to pick us up. Alex didn't care. And her parents were never home anyways.

"Welcome to home sweet home," Simon swung open the door revealing a messy apartment. He's a guy, what's to be expected? That was sexist, I'm sorry.

I'm not sorry to say that I was excited. Maybe it was the ambrosia or maybe it was because the lead singer and keyboardist of a locally famous band personally invited Isabelle and me to their apartment. I'm not sorry for fan-girling. Not that I wanted to show it, I bit back my silent screams as well as possible. Screams of joy, not any other thing.

"Help yourself to anything in the kitchen or the bathroom or anything else you might want," they put their instruments down, the drums still in the van.

I helped myself to the couch, relaxing as much as possible. It was old, springy, brown corduroy. There was suspicious stains but I couldn't tell what they were so I tried to keep them as far away from the rooms as possible.

"So, what do you boys have planned?" Isabelle fluffed her hair coquettishly, taking a seat on the chair across from me.

"Nothing, this is basically what we do," Kirk answered, turning the TV on. Of course they had carefully carried their play set with them inside, hooking up wires and what-not professionally.

"Well that's no fun," Isabelle teased. I saw Jace motion for me to come over to the kitchen and I left Isabelle chatting away with the band. The last time I looked over, Simon had moved to the arm of her chair, looking awfully cozy.

"So?" I cocked my head up at him. He was easily a foot taller than me. 6'4'' maybe?

"So what?"

"What did you want me for?" I ask.

"You're interesting, and you're interested in me," he grins.

"How do you know I'm interested in you?" I counter.

"Because you blew a kiss to me, and who wouldn't be interested in me?"

"Lesbians," I reply, "And I blow a kiss to lots of people."

"I could turn a lesbian straight." Isn't he overly confident? I need a little bit of that. I'm starting to feel my blush coming on. My eyes wandered down to the water bottle still in my hand. Confidence in a bottle.

"What's that?" he asks curiously, reaching for it.

I pull it away from him quickly, "A girl has to have her secrets."

He looked down on me with that smolder of his, like molten gold. "Hmmm," he frowned for a second and then his hand shot out and stole it from me, unscrewing the bottle in one swift move. He sniffed it and tipped it back for a long slow sip.

"Girly, fruity," he commented, smacking his lips, "What is it?"

Now I really blush, "Apparently, Aphrodite's Ambrosia. Cherry grenadine, Apple Juice, tequila, vodka. Whoever drinks it will fall in love in the next four to five hours."

"What?" he choked out a surprised laugh, "Never pinned you for the alcoholic type, Fireball."

"I'm not," I admit, "Remember Kaelie? She's the one that gave it to me. And it doesn't taste like alcohol anyways. And you have to be happy because I would have never come here if it wasn't for _that_."

He makes a wounded look, "I think I could've thought of something to convince you."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"No girl can resist the Jace charm," he leaned closer and winked, then pulled away, "Does this 'Ambrosia' really work?"

"Of course not," I say incredulously, "It's just a made up story."

"Really? So you haven't fallen in love yet today?"

I shake my head, "Why?"

"Then keep drinking until you do," he suggests, "I'll have half, you'll have half."

"Why, Jace," I grin, feeling bold, "Are you trying to seduce me?"

He smirks, "Maybe," and he hands me a bottle and I knock it back, draining a good third of my half.

Jace takes it back, keeping eye contact as he sips his part. He was getting blurry by now, my head was starting to hurt but I heard from my brother, Jonathan, that if you keep drinking, it'll keep the hangover away… for a while.

We stood, exchanging sips, staring at each other, which must've looked pretty strange to the guys and Isabelle out in the living room. I was pretty woozy by the time Jace finished the last sip.

"So," he asked, putting the bottle down, "In love yet?"

I shake my head, a muffled giggle escaping. I felt detached, but it was a fuzzy feeling.

"Let me convince you," he leaned down until his head was at the level of mine. I stood on my toes to make it easier. All of a sudden, I was swept into his arms, his lips crushed against mine, his tongue forcing my mouth open, demanding entrance. I kissed him back, it felt like passion but I couldn't be too sure. All I could think was the warmth of his mouth, his arms. Then too soon, he pulled away.

"Convinced?"

I swallowed, "I'm 15."

"I'm 22," he answered. Seven years! Seven years though! He could be arrested. Well, not yet. We haven't done anything yet. But that was the problem… the word _yet_.

"Don't ruin it, Clary," he murmured before dipping down to kiss me again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Dating Stars

**Okay, so I probably should find an excuse for this but there really is none. I'm sorry. Thanks for the reviews you guys, I feel so loved and appreciated. School's starting in less than a month and I haven't touched my summer homework yet. Ugh.**

**Also, Simon is going to be OOC in this story. **

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter! It's a short one sorry.**

* * *

I woke up on Isabelle's bedroom floor, curled up in a ball on her furry rug. After we hung out at Simon's for a while, we caught a cab home. That's it, nothing happened really. Isabelle got all the boys to watch White Chicks and to be honest, I think they were more into it than they wanted to admit.

I got up slowly, stretching. My head was pounding, my mouth tasted funny. It's good that I practically lived at Isabelle's and had my own toothbrush here so I could actually brush my teeth and rinse out that god awful taste.

"Clary?" Isabelle called from the bedroom.

"Just a minute! I'm brushing my teeth," I mumbled, then spat, rinsing.

I couldn't really get Jace out of my head. I hadn't dreamed last night, but if I did it would probably be about him. He was with me the entire night, his large hand enveloping mine as we watched the movie side by side on that rickety couch. Didn't it bother him that I was so much younger than him? I look younger than I actually am to most people and I've been told by three guys and counting that dating me reminded them of dating a child. Of course, that would mean that Jace was a pedophile. I grimaced at the thought.

But he was witty and intelligent and could hold a conversation with me longer than a lot of other people. I liked him, a lot. He was a _great_ kisser too.

"Clary!" Isabelle appeared at the doorway.

"What?" I asked, wiping my mouth.

"I think I really like Simon," she said but her tone was like I forced the admission out of her.

"Why?" I made my way back to the bedroom to change.

"Well, he's really adorable, you know?" she squealed girlishly and jumped onto the bed. It was probably just a phase; Isabelle likes a lot of guys.

I smiled at her and she frowned, "Well? What do you think of him?"

"He seems like a player, to be honest," I confessed.

"So is Jace, though," she pointed out.

"Who said I liked him?" I countered, then bit my lip at the lie.

She gave me a sideways grin, "You kissed him last night. Don't think I didn't notice. The whole band noticed! So, are you going out?"

"No!"

Then my phone rang. Isabelle's eyes widened at me. I rolled my eyes, "It's not going to be him," I answered the phone.

"Hello," I said into the receiver.

"Clary?" a low voice asked. Jace? His voice sounded husky from sleep. He must've just woken up.

Isabelle mouthed an 'I told you so' and motioned for me to put it on speaker. I shook my head and she came over to put her ear right next to the phone.

"Um, Jace?"

"Yeah, you gave me your number last night, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember…now," I say awkwardly.

"I was wondering whether or not you wanted to go on a date with me," at this time Isabelle was jumping up and down.

I slammed a hand against her mouth by the time she started screeching.

"Um, sure, when?"

"Tonight, there's a restaurant I'd like to take you to."

"Dress code?" I asked.

"Um, you can dress up if you want but not too fancy. It's just a little restaurant," Jace explained, "Pick you up at 6:00?"

"Sounds, great. Bye," I hung up quickly before he could say goodbye back because Isabelle was tugging on my shirt.

"What did he say?" she screamed as soon as I took the phone away from my ear.

"I have a date, 6:00 tonight," I smiled. A date with Jace Wayland. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

Isabelle insisted on helping me get ready, forcing me into a silky green sundress and heels that I was sure to break by the end of the night. My hair was pulled, forced, coaxed, teased, pinned and finally sprayed into a nice up-do. My face was coated by a light dusting of make-up.

"Perfect," Isabelle announced, presenting me to myself in the vanity mirror. I did look good, elegant, like my mom almost.

"Thank you so much," I beam at her just as the doorbell rang.

"And Jacey-wacey is just in time," she giggled, checking the clock next to my bed.

"Jacey-wacey?" I raise an eyebrow and she nods as if saying "Yep, just go with it".

We scamper for the door and I beat Isabelle to it, luckily. But before Jace and I left, Isabelle got in a "Use protection, kiddos! No glove, no love! Don't be a fool, wrap your tool! When in doubt, shroud your-"

We got in the car before she could embarrass us further, Isabelle stood on the porch cracking up. Jace just stared at me, "You look beautiful, Clary."

"Thanks, you look pretty nice too," I reply, blushing under his stare.

"No, you're supposed to say I'm beautiful too," he fake-pouts and I laugh.

"So where are we going?" I ask.

"It's a secret," he wiggles his eyes, pulling out of my drive.

"You're really not going to tell me?" I attempt the puppy dog eyes and he just looks away, grinning.

"Nope," he says firmly.

We spent the fifteen minute car ride talking about all sorts of things. He asked me about my family and Isabelle and told me about how the band came together. Despite his initial cockiness, he's actually pretty down to earth for a sought after star. Well, like a small-time star.

"Are you sure you're not taking me to some barn in the middle of nowhere and kill me like your other 18734 victims?" I tease.

He bites back a smile, "Oh darn, you guessed my plan."

I fake gasped and he laughed, looking at me. I found myself curled in the shotgun, feet lifted up to rest by my thighs. I felt like a child right now, right next to him. He seemed like a god, you know? Do you know that feeling? Knowing someone's too good for you, like you're just fooling yourself with hope that they like you. He seemed like the sun, too hot to touch, too dangerous if you get too close. And I was just one of the many small planets orbiting him. I sucked in a breath. I can't keep beating myself up like this. He's with you right now, he wants you right now, there isn't another girl right now. But that was all I could promise myself- the fact that he's here right now. I couldn't guarantee forever, and he couldn't do that either.

"Penny for your thoughts," he turns his eyes back on the road.

"Why did you ask me out?" I ask.

Jace's perfect lips curled into a lopsided smile, "Clary, you're obviously very beautiful. And you're witty, you're nice, and you're probably the most interesting, different, unique girl I've ever met."

And then I'm hit by the reminder of how worldly and experienced he sounded. He's probably met millions of girls before and dated thousands. Stop it Clary! It's only the first date.

"We're here," Jace shakes me out of my thoughts.

I look up and see the sign Taki's in neon green lighting.

"Shall we?" Jace gets out, offering me an arm.

Pushing back all doubts, I take it confidently, "We shall."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Consequences of Jace Wayland

**So I changed the summary and if you guys wanted the old one too here it is: **

**Clary never saw herself as a band groupie until she met Jace Wayland. Jace never thought he'd fall in love with a minor. The two of them are a recipe for trouble, disaster, and the greatest love story ever told.**

**I think I like the new one better, short to the point and I already came up with the plan for this entire story so the new summary is probably hinting at what's going to happen. Actually, no it's not really saying anything.**

**But please read and review. Lots of love,**

**Allace.**

* * *

"Hello, Jace," a blonde girl greeted at the front door.

"Hi, Aline," Jace gave her a cursory glance but otherwise didn't pay much attention to her. His eyes, instead were dead ahead, jaw clenched. There was something in his posture that told me he was nervous. But that's ridiculous.

"Regular table?" she asked, looking over me. There was a slow nod as if she approved of Jace dating me and she showed him over to a booth by the window.

I slid down on the plushy seat and Jace finally looked at me, a small smile at his lips.

I raise an eyebrow, "You must come here a lot if you're a regular. Do you take all your girls here?"

I don't know why I asked that. I didn't want to know. But Jace just smiled wider, "Why? Jealous?"

Swallowing hard, I felt my face fall and he shakes his head, and his hand wraps around mine in reassurance, "You're the first girl I've taken here actually."

The intensity in his strange eyes made me shiver and I pulled away. My eyes darted down towards the menus that Aline must've set down when I wasn't looking, "So, what's good?"

"There's nothing on the menu as good as you," he said slyly.

I rolled my eyes, fighting a silly smile that was pulling at my face, "Smooth."

"Did it impress you?"

I sniffed haughtily, "No. You're going to have to try harder."

His hand slid on my knee in response, "That's the plan."

That night was probably the best in my life, but only barely. The second best was last night at Simon's apartment. I could tell that Jace was nervous, but then he opened up to me and we talked about _everything_. He could quote Mean Girls too! Turns out Simon's sister, Arriae, had insisted on staying with the band and in that short time, made them watch Mean Girls 5 times! I was laughing harder than I ever had in my life by the end of the night. And the night ended too soon.

Too soon, we were standing on my porch.

"So, will I ever see you again?" Jace asked, pulling my hands so we were standing face to face, less than five inches from each other.

I bit my lip. I enjoyed being with him. Jeez, that sounds so professional. I liked him. A lot. There was still the little nagging voice telling me that he's seven years older. But then his arms shifted and I could feel the muscle rippling behind him, and his warm breath blew against my face and everything was pushed aside. "Yes," I decided, "You can't get rid of me that easily."

He leans in a little more, one hand moving to cup my cheek. "Darn," he jokes before capturing my lips in a sweet kiss. I kiss back eagerly, feeling his arm wrap around my waist and my hands find his hair. His tongue snaked between my teeth and I felt myself respond. Then he pulled away, leaning his forehead against mine, but the height difference was enough for him to have to stoop lower a little.

His heavy breathing was the only evidence he enjoyed it. I'm sure my eyes were wild and my cheeks on fire. Then he gave a low chuckle, "Let's stop now before I can't help myself, okay?"

I nodded then regretted it because he pulled away, his warmth leaving me and I was hit by the cool breeze.

"Goodnight, Clary," he kissed my cheek again before walking back to his truck.

"Goodnight," I whispered after him, but he was already in his car.

I let myself into my house, taking off my shoes.

"Clary?" my mother called, making me jump. She appeared in front of me, my dad at her tail.

"Where have you been, young lady?" Dad yelled.

"I was at Isabelle's," I lied.

"Don't you dare lie to me," Dad growled, "Isabelle said you were on a date."

She did? Why? Mental note: Call Isabelle and make her explain. But not before you finish yelling at her.

"Fine, I was," I admit.

"Oh, Clary," Mom rushed over, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I knew you guys were going to freak out like you are now," I nod my head in Dad's direction. His skin was turning purple.

"It's fine," Mom insisted, "But you really should tell us next time. Anyways, who is he?"

I stood awkwardly for a second, coming up with something.

"Well aren't you going to bring him home for us to meet?" Mom asked before I could answer.

"Maybe," I allowed before running up to my room and calling Isabelle.

"I'm so so sorry," Isabelle blurted before I could even say anything, "It kinda slipped out. I didn't tell them it was with Jace. I promise."

I sighed. And I was looking forward to yelling at her… "Fine. I forgive you. But now my parents want to meet Jace!"

"Really? That sucks, so what are you going to do?" she asks.

"I don't know. I'm probably just going to put it off as long as possible. Until death maybe," I mumbled.

**Filler chapter-ish… It's leading up to next chapter I promise, which I will get up as soon as possible.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- First Day of School

**I really like this story you guys, I have it all planned out and I think it's gonna be a good one. Thanks to my reviewers as always. Ironically, tomorrow is my first day of school.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

There was probably less than a .0001% chance that my parents are _ever _findingout about Jace until I actually turn 18. And who knows if we're still going to be together then.

In the mean time, I had my first day of school.

"Clary!" Isabelle sang as she flung open the door to my room. I was half-way awake already but I needed that jolt to really wake me. Thank you, Izzy. Normally, I would be extremely upset, but today I was grateful.

"Who let you in?" I ask as she sifts through my clothes.

"Where's that pretty skirt I made you buy in July?" she asks and I point to the top drawer. She always liked to choose my outfits for important events. I guess she didn't trust me enough to choose my own outfits. Which was completely unfair, because I'm 15! I think I don't need someone to help me dress.

The aforementioned skirt and a white shirt flew at my head, underwear following and I had to dodge a belt with a metal buckle.

"Get dressed, I'm doing your make-up," Isabelle informed me.

An hour later, I found myself at school. Unlike a lot of people, I liked school. I could see Isabelle and my other friends that I wasn't as close with. I was also taking an AP Art class so that's always fun. I wasn't popular but I was well-liked and I didn't really have too many people who hated me. I usually liked to avoid the drama and it's worked well so far.

I only had three classes with Isabelle this year: Spanish, Chemistry and History and Lunch.

The first part of the morning passed in a blur. Thanks to Isabelle, I received many compliments from people I passed by. I got six syllabuses from my teachers and barely ate, still having to adjust to the school food.

There was only one of my classes I looked forward to and unfortunately, Isabelle wasn't in them. AP Art. 2-D of course, I didn't work well in the third dimension, I didn't think it volume and height. Isabelle only liked posing for art. I was hoping not to be alone but what can you do?

Art was the last hour of the day, which I guess was both a blessing and curse. I was always tired by the end of the day but art would make me forget all that was stressing me before.

I found myself outside of room 240 three minutes before the bell would ring again signaling that I had to be in there. There was a small surge of excitement before I pushed the door open.

There was blonde man in a simple gray t-shirt that was stained with paint and cargo work pants standing over a desk, sorting papers. His hair was thinning, but only slightly and I guessed he was in his late 30s, early 40s. He turned to me in surprise, gray eyes glinting.

"Hello, uh, who are you?" he asks, a hand scratching the back of his head, smearing blue paint there.

"Clary Fray, I'm- um in this hour," I explained, clutching my accordion folder to my chest. He reminded me of someone.

"Oh," he said simply, "Take a seat, anywhere I guess. I'm Mr. Herondale but most kids call me Stephen. Or if you want to stoke my ego, you can call me Da Vinci."

I cracked a smile, we're going to get along.

"That is- if you want an easy A," he continued, a small smile at his lips.

"I think I'll manage."

He grinned, picking up the clipboard as my classmates start filing in, "That's the spirit."

**Short one, again, I'm sorry. It's a filler and it has very important information. But this is probably my last chapter in a while before I have to go focus on my school stuff.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Okay so it's been forever since I updated this story but I was working on other ones. I'm sorry to all my reviewers. **

**R&R?**

* * *

Come over**-** Jace texted me. It was noon on a Saturday and I could almost just see him still in bed- because he's lazy, especially on the weekends- whining playfully.

I have homework- I texted back. I did. I had to write a paper for English for Monday.

Do it tomorrow- he insisted- I want to see my beautiful girlfriend.

I rolled my eyes- Fine, I'll be over in 10. I never really liked thinking of myself as the kind of girl that would accept flattery as bribery but with Jace, I couldn't really say no.

We'd been hanging out a lot lately and I felt extremely close to him. He talked a lot, but he could listen when I needed him too. He made inappropriate jokes sometimes too and I never really felt our age difference until we both stood up or I looked at us in the mirror. I've always looked young for my age and since I was so short, it seemed like there was so many years between us.

Putting on his sweatshirt over my lazy day tank top and tying my hair up, I headed over. He didn't live that far away. If I hopped on the bus 31 and waited two stops I'd find myself three houses away from his house. He lived there by himself, the house was left to him by his parents when they moved. His house was a lot bigger and nicer than Simon's apartment and plus the neighbors wouldn't have to hear the racket. I didn't understand why they never practiced here except in emergencies but Jace explained that it was because Simon's a bum.

Simon and Isabelle were growing closer too, but she never seemed to want to share it with me and that was slightly suspicious. She usually tells me everything.

I let myself into the blue house and he was lying on the couch. Oh, I was wrong, not the bed then. His blonde hair was tussled from sleep still and I laughed, taking a seat on his legs. Adventure time was on the TV.

"Hey, get off," Jace laughed, pushing me away playfully.

I pretended to gasp, "Hey! Are you calling me fat?"

He pursed his lips, "No comment."

I pretended to be angry. I couldn't be angry at him really. Especially since I know that he's joking. I slap his arm and tried to walk away but I'm yanked back in his arms and I somehow trip him and we both fall onto the couch. There was a cracking sound when my head met his chin and we both groaned at the same time.

"Owww," he whimpered rubbing his chin and I laughed a little before sitting up and rubbing my head. There was a dull pain but it was just funny looking at Jace's expression.

"You're abusive," Jace joked.

"ME?!" I gasped, "But you're the one who pulled me down!"

"You love me," he insisted. When he said that though, I became super aware of the fact that I was still in his arms and the fact that his face was inches from mine, his warm breath washing over my cheeks. He held me a little too long to be casual.

"Knock, knock, Goldilocks!" a man shouted at the door but didn't wait for Jace to get it before walking in.

"I know you're home!" a very familiar man bursts into the room and Jace and I jump apart.

"Steph?"

"Clary?"

"Mr. Herondale?"

What was Mr. Herondale doing here? How did he know Jace?

There was a long awkward silence before Mr. Herondale spoke. "Clary, what are you doing here?"

Suddenly the normal-sized living room seemed very small. Jace and Mr. Herondale were like two giants- two pillars or statues- of stone and I was like a little child, like a doll, tiny and small between them.

"Um, you two know each other?" Jace cut in.

"She's in my class," Mr. Herondale- or Steph- said, "She's my _student_. What the hell, Jace? Couldn't keep it in your pants again?"

The stone giants ran towards each other, clashing. The ground shook as they did, rumbling cacophonously. I covered my ears. It was like thunder storms when I was a kid. I was filled with a kind of helpless feeling.

"It's not like that," Jace growled and I realized that he'd pushed me behind him, protectively. I was just sitting there frozen, my jaw dropped in shock.

Mr. Herondale dismissed Jace for a second and turned to me, "Clary, what exactly is going on here?"

"He- he's my boyfriend," I explained, trying to smile but it came out as a grimace. This was sooo awkward.

"You do realize he's 22?" he pointed out.

"I know," I snapped, a little annoyed and then I shook my head, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Jace, you do realize she's a minor?"

"I really like her, man, okay? It doesn't matter to me," Jace insisted and I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. His hand reached out to clutch mine, the heat of it enveloping me and sent warmth radiating through me.

"Have you two-?" Mr. Herondale asked, running a hand through his hair.

"No!" I cut in quickly and I flushed bright red. And even if we were, why would I tell a teacher?

"Okay," he let out a deep sigh, "It kind of looked like you guys were doing something really heavy when I walked in. Well, this is really awkward."

He let out a deep throaty laugh, "O—kay…" he repeated and then I let out a nervous giggle. Only Jace seemed stoic, his face contemplative.

"Why don't we all start over?" I suggested, "I'm Clary Fray, I'm Jace's girlfriend and -"

"Just Stephen."

"Right, Stephen's student in art class. Um…what about you guys?"

"We're cousins," Jace said, rubbing his face before turning to Stephen, "You're not going to tell anyone, right?"

Stephen looked us over, frowning a little before sighing, "No, I won't tell anyone. But only because Clary's my number one student and you're my favorite cousin."

"I'm your only cousin," Jace complained.

Stephen smirked, "Yeah, unfortunately."

There was another awkward silence before Stephen clapped his hands, "So, who's up for a game of CoD?"

It should feel weird hanging out with a teacher but it didn't. Luckily, Jace had enough controllers but I was really bad so I kind of quit after a while, just watching them play. Stephen and Jace were _really_ into it, yelling at each other and into the mic at other people. I was admittedly more into it then a spectator probably should be and by the end of the day, they got me to play again, the both of them teaching me what to do, shouting instructions into my ear, making me nervous. I was still terrible, but less terrible then before.

I was mainly concerned that school was going to be awkward. Stephen started calling me his cousin-in-law and that was weird but otherwise it wasn't too bad. And he didn't get us in trouble so that was nice of him. He was definitely my favorite teacher ever.


End file.
